


Trick or Treat?

by MusicandMuffins



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicandMuffins/pseuds/MusicandMuffins





	

Marinette stared down at her phone, taking a moment to let the date sink in before screaming. Tikki woke up and stared at Marinette, utterly confused. “…Marinette? Are you alright?” “Tikki, I have a week!! A /week/! I haven’t even started on it!” The panic in her voice echoed in the room as she dashed around, digging for fabrics and the design that she had drawn out three weeks ago. It took a moment before the tiny Kwami could even remember what Marinette was talking about.

She had taken on the task of making Alya’s costume as well as her own. Marinette was supposed to have them done a week ago, but with fighting Akuma’s and studying for an upcoming exam she didn’t really have the time. “Okay, if I just…stay focused today I can get this done.” She said, giving herself a pep talk. “Marinette, don’t push yourself too hard. You do have this week to get it done.” Marinette knew she was right, but still. An hour had passed of nothing but pure work and desperate attempts to at least have most of it done by the end of the day. Suddenly, Marinette’s phone buzzed. She nearly jumped out of her seat, looking over to see why it went off when she could have sworn it was on silent. Marinette’s skin crawled when she saw it was Alya, asking about her costume. Not even a minute after that, Alya video called. Marinette let out a panicked noise before answering. Her voice quivered, trying to keep the costume out of view from the video. “Hey! I just thought I’d check on you since you missed lunch with Nino and I.” At this, Marinette glanced at the clock. 1:45 p.m. She let out a small cry before looking back at her best friend. “I’m sorry.. I just got so busy I guess I lost track of time.” Alya offered a smile before shaking her head. “Don’t worry about it. While I would’ve liked you to be there, it wasn’t bad. But you absolutely /have/ to come next time!” “Alright. I owe you that much.” “Yeah, you do.” Marinette smiled, sitting on her bed. For some reason, she always felt at peace with Alya. She listened as she rambled on about how lunch went, occasionally glancing at Tikki to make sure her tiny companion was alright. “So, how’s the costume coming along? Do I get a sneak peek?” There it was. The question that Marinette had honestly hoped to avoid. “W-well… I want it to be a surprise! But it’s coming along.” Alya seemed pleased with this as she smiled and giggled. “Will it be ready by tomorrow? The costume party was bumped up.” Marinette could feel herself dying on the inside as she eyed the uncompleted work. She was quiet a minute, judging how much she had left on it, and how much time it would take to complete it and have it ready by the next day. With a nervous laugh and plastered on smile, she looked back at her. “It’ll be done around lunch tomorrow!” “Great! I’ll come and pick it up then.” With that, Alya hung up. Marinette groaned and looked at the costume. She hadn’t even reached the half-way point with it yet. “Marinette, you should have told the truth. You have patrol tonight with Chat Noir, you can’t work on it past five today.” Tikki’s logic beat her own as she stood and walked over to the unfinished work. “I know, but…I can’t let Alya down. I should’ve worked on it sooner… As for the patrol, I’ll have to miss it.” “Marinette!” “I know, I know, but I have to finish this. Please?” With a sigh then a smile, Tikki flew up to her. “I’ll help you in any way I can!” “Thank you!” With that, Marinette and Tikki set to work finishing the costume. "Alya would make a good blog witch, don’t you think?” Marinette giggled as she worked, wondering what Alya’s reaction would be.


End file.
